The royal acting theatre of Gondor
by Two amazing authors
Summary: The royal acting theatre of Gondor presents Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, all of the lord of the Rings cast take on the characters of harry potter, directed by the esteemed Sara and Claire.
1. Default Chapter

The Royal Acting Theatre of Gondor presents: (drum roll) Harry Potter and  
the prisoner of Azkaban.  
  
Chapter 1: A.C.T.S (Acting in Character Training School)  
  
(A/N: in case you're wondering who will be playing who, here is a cast  
list.)  
  
Cast List:  
  
King Aragorn, of Gondor and Arnor: Harry Potter  
Queen Arwen, of Gondor: Hermione Granger  
Gimli, so of Gloin: Ronald Weasley  
  
Prince Elrohir, of Rivendell: Fred Weasley  
Prince Eladan, of Rivendell: George Weasley  
Frodo Baggins: Ginny Weasley  
Samwise Gamgee: Neville Longbottom  
  
King Thranduil, of Mirkwood: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Legolas Thranduillion, prince of Mirkwood: Draco Malfoy  
Meriadoc Brandybuck: Crabb  
Peregrin Took: Goyle  
  
Lord Boromir: Sirius Black  
Lord Sauron: Voldemort  
Grima Wormtong: Peter Pettigrew  
  
Gandalf the White: Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Lord Faramir: Professor Remus Lupin  
Queen Galadriel, of Lothlorien: Professor Trewlawney.  
Lord Elrond, of Rivendell: Professor Severus Snape  
Prince Eomer, of Rohan: Professor Rubeus Hagrid  
Princess Eowyn, of Rohan: Professor Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
King Theoden, of Rohan: Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Various Uruk-hai: Dementors  
  
Directed by the Esteemed Sara and Claire of the Planet Earth.  
  
All was quite in the Palace of Gondor, nothing was stirring, not even a  
mouse. All of its inhabitants slept peacefully in their beds, dreaming of  
nice fluffy things, but not for long...  
  
"RIGHT YOU LAZY LOT, TIME TO GET UP" Boomed a feminine voice over the  
newly installed loud speaker, "A.C.T.S BEGINS IN THE MAIN HALL IN TEN  
MINUTES, AND IF YOU ARE NOT THERE, YOU WILL BE SEVERLY DEALT WITH."  
  
"ROYALTY OR NOT!!" thundered a second, again female voice.  
  
Ten minutes later a large group of rudely awaken, sleepy and somewhat  
bewildered creatures had gathered in the palace hall. All their gazes were  
fixed on two girls who stood on the stage, glaring down at them.  
  
"Right, first things first, lets check you're all here shall we." Said the  
first, taller, black haired girl.  
  
The second Girl, with dark brown hair, swept back into a neat French  
plait, began to read out a list of names.  
  
"Aragorn!" she called.  
  
No reply.  
  
"ARAGORN!" She shouted again, she looked around the group and found  
Aragorn looking at her confused.  
  
"You are supposed to answer 'yes Miss Ramsden' so that we know you are  
here."  
  
"Oh, yes Miss Ramsden."  
  
"Good, now the rest of you, follow his example."  
  
She read through the list of names, each of them answering on their turn.  
  
"Legolas!" she called.  
  
Once again no reply.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" this time after scanning around the group, she could not see  
the blond haired, blue eyed elf anywhere.  
  
"Has anyone seen Legolas thranduillion?" asked she-who-has-not-yet-been-  
named.  
  
"He's still in his room." Gimli replied after much hesitation.  
  
"Ahhhh, so the Prince has decided to stay in bed has he? Hmmm, we'll see  
about that."  
  
Miss Ramsden looked at the other girl, "Sara, surely that's a bit mean?"  
she asked seeing the evil look on her face.  
  
"ROSIE!!" Sara called.  
There was a huge rumble in the room, and the main doors burst open.  
Aragorn did not look pleased, as the huge cave troll enter the room.  
  
"Rosie, go fetch Legolas!"  
  
And off went the troll, causing an earthquake with every step.  
  
"Now whilst we wait for the lazy bas-I mean elf, to make an appearance, I  
would like to introduce myself as Miss Powell, we are going to be  
directing the play, but before we can start rehearsals, we are going to  
train you in how to be a proper actor, or actress."  
  
"Excuse me...err...Miss Powell, but what play is this?" Asked Boromir,  
bravely.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Sara said to Claire.  
  
"No...I thought you did!"  
  
"Well I thought you did!"  
  
They stopped arguing and turned to look at their cast members.  
  
"You are all going to be starring in the Middle Earth version of Harry  
Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."  
  
"What?" came a chorus of disbelieving voices.  
  
(A/N: okay, that was the first chapter, hope you liked, so please review,  
anyway, we are going to be needing some extra people to star in the  
performance or be one of the back stage workers, as there are a roles  
going spare, so please fill out the application form, and EMAIL it to:  
superstarpowellhotmail.com.)  
Name:  
Age:  
Species:  
Lust object (not allowed more than 3):  
Personality Traits:  
Favourite Harry Potter character:  
Favourite part of the Prisoner of Azkaban:  
In no more than 20 words tell us what you would do if you were in a hall  
with the entire cast of Lord of the Rings:  
Prefered role, that has not already been taken: 


	2. Chapter two: Educating the uneducated

Chapter 2: Educating the uneducated.  
  
"Excuse me, I have a few questions that I'd like answered." Said Lord  
Elrond, raising his hand to gain the girls attention.  
  
"Yes..." Said Claire  
  
"Well I'd like to know-"  
  
Elrond was cut off by a large wailing coming from the hallway, a moment  
later Legolas appeared, in his night gown, looking rather dishevelled.  
  
"There's a Troll in my Bedroom!!" he wailed.  
  
"Ah yes Legolas you decided to join us then?" Claire said, smiling at him.  
  
Legolas looked up at the two girls, and stopped running.  
  
"The authors are here!!!"  
  
He turned and began to run the other way, back towards the troll. Rosie  
raised her pink, fluffy club up in the air and brought it down hard,  
connecting with Legolas' head. The elf collapsed in a pile on the floor,  
unconscious.  
  
"We'll have to fill him in later, we can't delay training for much longer,  
otherwise we won't be on schedule for the final performance." Sara said,  
surveying the pile of Elf over her clipboard.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Well...what I'm sure we'd all like to know is; what is this Harry Potter  
that you speak of; why is Boromir and SAURON here; and why should we be  
listening to you?"  
  
"you will find out the answer to your first question soon, as we have a  
little surprised planned for you, Boromir and SAURON are here because we  
needed them to play certain roles in the performance, don't worry, we have  
installed the latest 3.3 billion megahertz anti-evil training chip into  
Sauron's metal skull, so that if he even thinks about plotting to take over  
Middle earth then he will be electrified, so I wouldn't touch him if I were  
you as he seems to be constantly buzzing. In answer to your final  
question," Sara's face grew into a cold glare, making Lord Elrond tremble,  
"you are doing this because we want you to, and because we are the authors  
you will do anything we say, got that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes Miss Powell." He groaned.  
  
"Good, now that that's sorted, I'd like to tell you which characters you  
are going to play. Claire if you would do the honours."  
  
Claire raised an eyebrow at Sara and walked down the stairs muttering about  
being treated like a dogsbody.  
  
She walked around handing people envelopes with their names on; they looked  
at them curiously before opening them to see what was inside...  
  
Welcome Middle Earthlings,  
  
You have been chosen to play a part in The Royal  
Acting Theatre of Gondor. The role you will play is the role of........................in  
the performance of Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. Firstly you  
need to be educated in the world of Harry Potter, so we have brought in the  
videos especially for you to watch (Please ask Miss Ramsden or Miss Powell  
if you don't know what a video is). Once you have watched the video, you  
will be taking part in the Acting in Character Training School (A.C.T.S) to  
teach you how to act well to suit your role.  
  
The final performance will be in 5 months, and will be performed to the  
whole of Middle Earth.  
  
Signed  
  
Miss S Powell and Miss C Ramsden.  
  
(If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask, we don't bite.  
Hard)  
  
Many of the cast looked at the names of the people they were going to be  
playing, inquisitively. They had no idea who Hagrid or Hermione Granger was  
or any of the others for that matter. After people had stopped talking  
about who they were going to be, they turned once more to the fearful  
dictatress' that stood in front of them.  
"To educate you, we have a special treat, you are all going to sit down and  
watch the first three Harry Potter films, we would have made you read the  
books but we realise that some of you are probably slower readers than  
others, so that idea would take too long." Claire said.  
Sara reached behind the curtains, and pulled out a large wide screened  
television, with built in DVD player.  
"Now we are going to leave you whilst you watch all three, they are two and  
a half hours long, each. Have fun, and if any of you even think of trying  
to escape you will have Rosie here to deal with, she likes to play." Sara  
announced.  
Sara walked down the steps, hoisted a now dazed Legolas onto her shoulder,  
and walked out. Claire just stood in shock, watching her walk off with the  
prince while she was left with no one, so she walked down towards Boromir,  
in hope that she could have him.  
"CLAIRE don't you even think about it, I only have Legolas because I have  
to fill him in on all the things he's missed!"  
"But I won't take him for long, I just want to start training him."  
"Don't assume that I was born yesterday, come on...NOW!"  
Claire stormed out of the room, and decided to go and have a look round  
Minis Tirith, after all it wasn't every day you got to go round the main  
city of Gondor, in middle earth.  
  
Seven and a half hours later...  
Claire walked back into the hall, feeling refreshed and ready to tackle  
anything, or anyone...  
The people's of Middle Earth, looked amazed, they now knew what Harry  
Potter was.  
"I Hope you have a better understanding of your characters." She said  
taking her place on the stage.  
They all just nodded, confused. Sauron raised his arm.  
"Yes?"  
"Why do I always have to be the bad guy? Why can't I be the good guy for  
once? Or at least the bad guy that doesn't get beaten by a puny hobbit or a  
stupid human teenager."  
"Excuse me, but my character is not stupid, he is the main character and  
the hero!"  
"He is stupid." Said King Thranduil  
"You leave Harry Potter alone!" Shouted Arwen, coming to her husband's  
defence.  
"Thank you my love, but I think I can handle this one, if anybody says  
anything nasty about my character again, I will kick them out of MY CITY!"  
Before King Thranduil and Sauron could retort, Claire cut in, not wanting a  
fight between the canonicals, because although that would be funny she  
needed her crew to be focused.  
"OI!!! Did I tell you that you could start arguing and shouting at each  
other? No I did not, now has anyone seen Miss Powell?"  
Various people said no, some claimed that she hadn't been back since they  
started watching Harry Potter.  
"Right that's it, you lot amuse yourselves while I go find her." She left  
the hall once again, and marched towards Sara's bedroom, with shouts of  
'Harry Potter is the best' and 'no he's not!' following her all the way.  
  
(A/N: I cannot properly begin the acting training until I have a full set  
of cast, so please fill in the form and send it in, I need people to play  
the weasleys, and the Dursleys, I also need people to play backstage parts,  
thank you to those who have already applied, you will be included in  
forthcoming chapters.)  
Email the form to: superstarpowellhotmail.com, I will get back to you  
a.s.a.p  
Name:  
Age:  
Species:  
Lust object (not allowed more than 3):  
Personality Traits:  
Favourite Harry Potter character:  
Favourite part of the Prisoner of Azkaban:  
In no more than 20 words tell us what you would do if you were in a hall  
with the entire cast of Lord of the Rings:  
Prefered role, that has not already been taken: 


	3. Chapter 3: finally the training begins, ...

Chapter 3: The training begins, or at least after we have recovered Legolas.  
  
Legolas lay on a soft, feminine bed in a large room looking around as his eyes began to focus.  
  
"Ahhh your awake, how are you feeling?" Sara cooed, looking at the love of her life dreamily.  
  
Sara walked over to the desk in her bedroom, where a bowl of warm water and flannel lay; she rinsed the flannel out and walked back over to her prince, who had a definite look of fear on his flawless features. She began to mop his brow, being careful not to wet his hair.  
  
"I always knew we were meant to be together." She said, kneeling next to him.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
"Just call me Sara."  
  
"Excuse me Sara but, please can I leave?"  
  
"Leave? Now why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
The door of the room slammed open, splintering yet another door in the palace of Gondor, Aragorn wasn't going to have any left if they weren't careful.  
  
"SARA LOUISE POWELL, PUT THAT ELF BACK WHERE YOU FOUND HIM!!!"  
  
"No he's mine!"  
  
"He is not yours, he belongs to Tolkien, you know that!"  
  
"I don't care I'm not giving him up now."  
  
"Yes you will, I thought you said that you were just going to fill him in? You lying little (unfortunately this story is only PG-13 and therefore the next string of words emitted by Claire have been removed, we wouldn't want to offend anybody now, would we?)"  
  
"I was, I was just trying to make him better first, any way, who have you left in charge of the cast members?"  
  
"I have left your assistant director, Tabitha, in charge."

Back in the main hall...  
  
"Good, that's it! Well done Aragorn! Sauron, don't forget to wiggle your hips!" Tabitha shouted to her minions, who were currently doing the Macarena.During the time that the authors had been arguing they hadn't noticed as Legolas slipped away.  
  
Sara turned back to the bed where her sex-on-a-stick lay.  
  
"Hey, he's gone! It's your fault!!" Sara screamed.  
  
"You shouldn't have stolen him in the first place!"  
  
Sara huffed, and stormed out of the room, being careful to tread over what remained of her door as she left. The two girls returned to the hall, ready to unleash the power that we females possess.  
  
"Right you bunch of lazy turnips! Time to start teaching you how to act in character, we have split you into two groups according to good or evil nature of the character you are going to be playing." Claire called, as she walked up to the stage.  
  
Sara walked behind sulking, and giving Legolas a longing glance as she walked past.  
  
"First we have to bring in the extra recruits we had to bring from our planet, Miss Powell if you would do the honours..."  
  
Sara stood at the front edge of the stage and snapped her fingers a pile of humans, elves and stranger thing appeared in front of her, most of them complaining about the bruises they had just aquired.  
  
"These people are to fill the missing role for the play, and I warn you now they may attack, so be on guard." Claire said.  
  
All the girls, instantly spotted there lust objects and were therefore wallowing in a pool of drool.  
  
"Okay, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Boromir, Faramir, Elrohir, Elladan, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Galadriel, Eowyn, Theoden, Eomer, Stephany Daniel, Cher," Cher gave a large snarl, "Cher I know you opted to be a warg but Eomer is not your chew toy! Where was I, ah yes, Vel, Mary of Gondor and Carli Tadesko. You're all with me, I am going to be teaching you how to play a good character."  
  
Carli walked up to Aragorn and Arwen and started to point and laugh at the bemused characters.  
  
"Carli, no mocking the cast members, or we will make you our cave troll walker!" Sara snapped.  
  
"Okay, now, Thranduil, Elrond, Merry, Pippin, Sauron, Grima, and all of the Uruk-hai, you're with Miss Powell, is there anyone I've missed out?"  
  
Legolas raised his hand, causing a unified swoon.  
  
"Ahh yes Legolas, you're with Tabitha, she will be your acting trainer, I thought it best not to leave you with Sara, as she tends to run off with you at every available opportunity."  
  
Sara just scowled as Tabitha led the hunk out of the room, now the envy of half the female population of the world, "And I suppose leaving you with Faramir and Boromir is a wise idea?"  
  
Claire just looked at the two stewards and smiled, "Of course, I'm not as stupid as you." She said, "I won't get caught." She added under her breath.The two groups were lead to their designated areas to begin training. Claire took her group out onto the front platform of the palace, and stood checking they were all there, whilst Sara stayed in the hall, looking at her students miserably, how come she had to have the evil group, oh well at least she had Merry and Pippin, although they were nowhere near tall enough to be Legolas' bodyguards.  
  
"Merry and Pippin, before we begin, I would like you to drink this."  
  
"What is it? Is it a pint?" Merry asked.  
  
"No it's Ent-Draft; I need you two to be taller for the parts you are playing."  
  
Both Hobbits took the glasses apprehensively, but they downed the liquid in one go, knowing that it was not a good idea to disobey the authors; they could do nasty things, like bring in...The Mary Sues.  
  
The hobbits started to grow and a minute later they towered over Sara, looking not so much mean, just tall and very cute, although if she tried to hug them now she would not be hugging a pleasant area.

"Right now that you're all here, i would like my assisstant and our resident technician to start handing out the notes i copied for you on how to be a good character." Claire stared at Sarah, who was looking at the twins curiously.

"Sarah!"

She snapped out of her reverie and began handing out the sheets.

"Now, who can tell me the key points to playing a good character?"

"Umm...you don't get to beat people up or be mean to them?" Sam said.

"Actually you do," most people's faces lit upwhen they heard this. "You will get to beat up the bad characters, for instance, Arwen gets to slap Legolas."

"But he's my cousin, i couldn't slap him."

"Well your going to have to, just pretend he is someone you hate. Now to start off with we are going to have a little introduction excercise for those of us who don't know each other, so i would like you all to sit in a circle."

The group arranged themselves into a roughly circle shape with the girls fighting on who they got to sit next to.

"Right you horrible lot, it's time to see just how mean you can be, so i want you all to tell me the meanest thing you have ever done to someone before, we'll start with...Sauron."

"Well, there was this one time, well two times actually when i tried to take over the whole of middle earth and cover it with darkness, maiming and torturing people."

"oookay, i can see you'll have no problem in being evil."

Back to Claire and her Motly crew...

"Right, i'll go first to break the ice, i'm miss Ramsden, i'm a Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, Pippin and Faramir fangirl, i like chocolate, jelly bellies and pickled Garlic, and i come from England." Calir turned to her left where a worried looking Boromir sat. "Now your turn."

"I'm Boromir, i was the steward of Gondor, until i was killed by an Uruk-hai, i like ale, songs, and blowing my horn. I came from Minus Tirith."

"I'm Faramir, also steward of Gondor although i haven't died, i like songs, My wife Eowyn," He smiled at Eowyn and she smiled back lovingly, most girls just glared, "and i come from Minus Tirith."

"I'm Aragorn, i'm the king of Gondor and Arnor, i like elven wine, sword fighting and hot bubble baths. I come from Minus Tirith also, because i own the place, which people see fit to take over and wreck.."

"Yes well...Gimli?" Claire said hurriedly.

"I'm Gimli son of Gloin, i like Malt beer, salted pork and axe-swinging, i come from the dwarven realms but i live on the lonely mountain"

"I'm Arwen, Queen of Gondor and Arnor, and lady of Rivendell. I love music, nice clothes and spending time with my husband. I come from Rivendell."

Meanwhile...

"Merry, what is the most evil thing you've ever done?"

"i stole Pippin's diary, read it then told the hobbit he fancies that he fancied her."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Pippin yelled looking outraged, he turned around and punched Merry, who punched back and the two became a cloud of dust on the floor.

"Umm excuse me but i did not say that you can fight!" Sara shouted at the mass of hobbit, but they didn't listen, so Sara pulled the secret weapon she had been storing incase a fight broke out, but she didn't expect it to be between Merry and Pippin.

"ipetimeneta!" she called, the two hobbits instantly froze and fell to the floor like wooden sticks.

Sara gave a swish and flick on her wand, removing the curse, "There that will teach all of you that not so nice things happen to people who start fighting and annoy me!"

"Hi my name is Sarah, i chose to be a hobbit, i love mushrooms, annoying people and Fred and George Weasley!"

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged nervous glances.

"Hi my name is Stephany, or Steph, i'm human, from t5he planet earth and i love Legolas, Legolas and hmm...Legolas!"

"Yes well, i wouldn't tell miss Powell that or we may end up with a super bitch fight on our hands!" Claire said.

"Hi my name is Cher, i chose to be a warg, i love chewing things, reading and sleeping."

"My name is Vel, i love Oliver Wood, Rumil, and making people laugh. why did the chicken cross the road?"

everyones face just looked blank as they waited for the answer.

"To get to the other side!" she called before bursting out laughing hysterically.

"Hi my name is Carli, i'm a 13 and a half year old elf, so quite young, i love Chocolate ice cream, Fred and George, and mocking people who i don't like to make them look stupid."

"Hello, my name is Eowyn, i am the shieldmaiden of Rohan, i love beautiful clothes, Gondorian stewards and beating people to a bloody pulp!"

"Thank you Eowyn, now that we all know each other, we can begin some basic exersizes."

(A/N: well thats the end of another glorious chapter! hope you like and i thank all the lovely reviewers and i hope all the applicants are satisfied with their parts so far but i still need more people, and you can always nominate people you don't like to play the not so popular characters so please fill out the form below and i will get back to you! also don't forget to check out our other stories, such as the many faces of Orlando Bloom, thats by Claire and well worth a read!)

Name:  
Age:  
Species:  
Lust object (not allowed more than 3):  
Personality Traits:  
Favourite Harry Potter character:  
Favourite part of the Prisoner of Azkaban:  
In no more than 20 words tell us what you would do if you were in a hall  
with the entire cast of Lord of the Rings:  
Prefered role, that has not already been taken:


	4. chapter 4: teahcing Legolas and Wink Mur...

(A/N: oakily dokily folks! This is chapter 5 and I would like to give a standing ovation to Miss Tabitha, who wrote the training Legolas section of this chapter! If you want to comment on her work then send it in a review and I will endeavour to get it to her!)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
While Sarah was introducing everybody inside, outside the hall, Tabitha was more concerned with other things, like how to not get into hyper mode while around a certain gorgeous Elven prince. Legolas on the other hand, was now a mix between nervous and impatient.  
  
"um, excuse me, but where are we going?  
  
She paused at the sound of his voice just long enough to reply.  
  
"We are going to where we can not be disturbed by, certain distractions."  
  
"And once we are there, what are we going to do?" He questioned cautiously.  
  
She stopped and turned around and with a particular maniac glint in her eyes that would remind some of a certain Gryffindor keeper/captain.  
  
"We I mean I...will make you a Slytherin Prince, Prince Legolas."  
  
With that said, Tabitha once again became quiet and Legolas was filled with many more questions like: "What is the Slytherin Prince?" and "I hope nothing bad happens" and even questions like "Why did that weird girl kidnap me earlier?" To Legolas, these were all thought provoking questions.  
  
After a few minutes, Tabitha suddenly stopped outside of a rather plain and ordinary looking door.  
  
"This she said with a flourish, is where I will make you and mold you until you become the embodiment of Slytherin on stage. This is where the real work begins."   
  
Legolas noticed that the entire time she was speaking; she still had the maniac look in her dark brown eyes.  
  
With that being said, she opened the door and went inside.  
  
Although still quite cautious about strange girls, Legolas followed her inside just to end up being shocked at the amount and variety of items in the medium sized room. Inside lay trunks upon trunks, (I dont mean trunks on top of each other) many of which the contents were spilling out of their containers. There were bookshelves that covered an entire wall. Bookshelves that were filled with some of the most terrifying and most wonderful books known and not even known to man. On one side of the wall, there were even different kinds of racing brooms that looked as though they were just begging to be ridden.  
  
While her student was looking around at the room Tabitha made a small table and two chairs appear in the centre. After getting her student's attention, she motioned for him to sit at the table while she went over to a nearby bookshelf and pulled off a medium sized green and silver book and returned to the table.  
  
"Legolas, welcome to Slytherin 101. I am your acting coach/teacher in all ways of Slytherin, Miss. Tabitha McKinley. Since saying Miss. McKinley makes me sound old when in reality I am only 18, please call me Tabitha."   
  
And once again, with that being said, she walked over to one of the trunks and pulled out a beautiful emerald green robe with delicate silver embroidery of snakes and vines on it.  
  
"Incase you are wondering what I just did, I am getting in the mood are you are welcome to do the same. No? Ok then, suit yourself. Now, onto the lesson. To start off, incase you didn't already know, you, Prince Legolas were selected to play the Draco Malfoy, the self proclaimed Slytherin Prince. To get you ready for this production, I, as your acting coach, have been selected to help you prepare for this most wonderful role. Now the question is, are you ready?"  
  
He gulps and replies with a nod.  
  
"Great, then let's get started. Now to begin with, your character is a true Slytherin. He hates all muggle-borns and Gryffindors alike. Do you understand what I am saying? Yes?"   
  
He nods his head.  
  
"Good, then that means that you must have seen the movies which makes it easier for me. Now in this movie, you are slightly more vicious towards your classmates and you even threaten one teacher's job which makes you very happy. Now, in the book, there are a couple points where you are injured such as a point where you are injured during a class where you threaten said teacher's job. Towards the middle, you are also hit in the face by one of your enemies Hermione Granger. Now I repeat, you are not supposed to hit her back. In fact you are supposed to run off with your friends to who knows where. When you get your script, you will read it and bring it to me incase there is something you do not understand. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I understand"  
  
"Good Legolas and remember, I said you could call me by my first name. After all since you are playing one of my favourite characters in the Harry Potter series, you are allowed to."  
  
"I'm playing your favorite character Miss.?"  
  
"oh yes of course you are. See, I'm one of those people who believe that there is good inside everyone but sometimes you just can't see it. See in my eyes, Draco Malfoy may be an obnoxious, stuck-up, annoying, self- centered monster, but I also believe that there is good inside him and that there are some parts about him that are just misunderstood. And besides that, he is a Mega Hottie! Now, I want you to take this book and study it for the next hour and when the hour is up, I will quiz you on what you have learned."  
  
She hands him the book and he takes it while looking at the title.  
  
"How to be a Slytherin? (believe it or not, but there is actually a place online called this. If you want is, ask the author and she will ask me where it is so just to let you know, I don't own the book, other people came up with it. And now, onto the chapter.) This isn't one of those How to books for dummies is it?"  
  
"No of course it's not Legolas. It's a how to book for Slytherins. Now be quiet and start reading."  
  
One Hour Later  
  
"Ok then Legolas, Time to test you on what you know. This is a practical quiz so I want you to act it out for me. Now first question, what is the correct way to do a Slytherin laugh?"  
  
This went on for a while till she was sure that he knew exactly what to do. By the end, she was sure that he was Draco's twin separated at birth because of how amazing he was at being Pureblood.  
  
"Well Legolas, I am pleased t say that you are now ready to go back to the rest of the cast and rejoin them but I must warn you, do not let your new acting personality become your permanent one because if you do, you will anger many of your friends especially your friend's Gimli, Aragorn and Arwen."  
  
"uh? Why would it anger them?"  
  
"Well it would anger them because they are playing Ron Weasly, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, so remember to keep the acting onstage. Ok? So let get going."  
  
"Um, Miss. Tabitha, aren't you forgetting something?" He said pointing to her cloak.  
  
"What about it? I like it and I'm gonna keep it, so lets go already." With that, she opened the door and after Legolas left the room, she closed the door behind her and walked down the hall back towards the others.  
  
"Wow, you lot are really evil aren't you?!" Sara said after having listened to all the evil characters tell their stories.  
  
"Now we are going to play a game, that we always used to play in Drama, it helps practise your dying techniques, its called Wink Murder, what you have to do is, one person is sent out of the room to be the detective, the rest of you sit in a circle, close your eyes, and I will come round and tap one person on the shoulder, whoever I tap is the murderer, and when I tell you to open your eyes the murderer has to start winking at people once the detective has come back in, once you have been winked at you have to die, not literally, of course, but dramatically, like this," Sara demonstrated a gruesome choking death before falling to the floor as if unconscious.  
  
"Is she dead?" Pippin asked  
  
"No, she's just pretended to die, pip." Merry answered.  
  
Sara got up off the floor, and saw Legolas and Tabitha arriving, "Ah good how did the training go?" she eyed Legolas hungrily, with an all too familiar maniac glint in her eye.  
  
"Good, Legolas is pretty much a fully fledged Slitherin now." Tabitha answered.  
  
"Excellent, could you explain to Legolas how to play wink murder while I finish telling these guys."  
  
Tabitha took Legolas off to a corner to explain, whilst Sara continued.  
  
"The detective stands in the middle of the circle and has three chances to guess who the murderer is, may I remind people that there is to be no actual murdering unless carried out by myself or Tabitha, okay?"  
  
"Yeeees." They groaned.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes miss Powell."  
  
"That's better, now who shall I pick to be the detective hmm...I choose Sauron."  
  
"Why me, I want to be the murderer!"  
  
"I guessed that and I don't want fireballs being hurled around Aragorn's palace if you don't mind, now go!"  
  
"Fine fine I'm going, but I warn you, one day I will rule all of middle earth and my name will be feared by everyone! I will cover Middle Earth in a-"Sauron started vibrating as anti-evil chip kicks in.  
  
"God, he's such a Drama queen, I think someone's been watching way too much Harry Potter. Now Legolas and Tabitha, are you ready to join the circle?"  
  
"Yep" Said Tabitha, smiling brightly.  
  
"Good now, close your eyes, everyone."  
  
Everyone closed their eyes and Sara walked around, considering her options...she tapped Pippin on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Pippin!!! You are not supposed to say anything! Okay close your eyes again I will have to pick someone else."  
  
She tapped Lord Elrond on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay now open your eyes, SAURON!! You can come back in now."  
  
Sauron went to stand in the centre of the circle.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!" Merry screamed, falling to the floor in a heap.  
  
"I am the King of Mirkwood, you cannot kill me!" King Thranduil said, as Elrond winked at him.  
  
"Thranduil just die, will you." Sara said  
  
The king gave her a murderous stare before lying down in silent protest.  
  
"Is it Merry?" Sauron asked.  
  
"No, Merry is dead."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas collapsed in a pile on the floor.  
  
"No. one guess left."  
  
"is it..." he looked around suspiciously, there was only, Tabitha, Elrond and Some Uruk-hai and Nazgul left. "Is it the Witch king?"  
  
"Nope, you lost it was Elrond!"  
  
Elrond gave a victorious smile, "Had you fooled didn't I Sauron, you know you cannot defeat an Elf Lord."  
  
"I am a Mia, of course I could defeat you, you weasley little..."  
  
"Come on then, I would like to see you try!"  
  
Elrond and Sauron were face to face giving each other evil looks.  
  
"I say we settle this tonight, underneath the tree of Gondor." Elrond challenged.  
  
"Midnight?"  
  
"yep."  
  
"Fine, wear something black."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two lords sat down containing their anger until later.  
  
"Right first you are going to learn some basic tasks, that are required to be a member of Hogworts, the first is riding a broom." Claire said to the large crowd of good characters.  
  
They looked nervous about this having seen what riding a broomstick was like in the film, and it didn't look easy.  
  
"If you would all like to collect you Nimbus 2000s from over there, I thought we ought to start you off with basic brooms." She said, retrieving her own Firebolt from its special podium. "Now I want you all to place your brooms on your left and then stand straight."  
  
A loud bell could be heard from the palace.  
  
"Ahh that is the dinner bell, if you would all like to make your way to the hall." Claire Said.  
  
They arrived at the hall to find that a few modifications had been made, mutterings could be heard from the humans on how much like the great hall of Hogwarts it was, with long tables covered in gold utensils, candles floating around the room, the sunshine could be clearly seen from the ceiling and the house crests were draped from the walls on large tapestrys.  
  
"What have you done to my hall?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"We've modified it a bit is all, don't worry we will return it to its normal state, but we thought it would help you get the feel for you parts." Sara said, entering the hall followed but her crew.  
  
Sara, Claire, Tabitha and Sarah went to the front to sit at the raised platform with it's huge throne-like chairs.  
  
"Now if you would all take a seat, it does not matter where then I would just like to say a few words  
  
Everyone found somewhere to sit, many trying to nab the best spots next to the lust objects.  
  
"Well, we hope you have enjoyed your first day in training, we will be training for two weeks before rehearsals, so you had better be prepared to work hard. Now dinner is served." She took out her wand, gave it a wave and in front of everyone appeared the most magnificent feast they had ever seen, trays of meat and vegetables covered every inch.  
  
"Enjoy." Sara said, before piling her plate with food.  
  
(a/n okay hope you like, I'm not so sure about this chapter but oh well, any way I need I deas of ways that I can train them to be proper actors, so if you have any ideas. Also I still need people to play parts in the play or become members of staff, so if you fill out the form from the previouis chapter and email it to: SuperstarpowellHOTMAIL.com. Thanks, and love ya!) 


End file.
